


[Podfic of] My Siberia: A Russian Knitting Circle Story

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>The last thing you want to do with the guy you've been hung up on for ages is teach him how to be decent at sex. So of course, that's exactly what Geno does. Featuring interfering Russians, thorough devirginization, and equal parts alcohol imbibing and hockey playing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] My Siberia: A Russian Knitting Circle Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Siberia: A Russian Knitting Circle Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200089) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Beta by the amazing rhea314, and beautiful cover by leish. Music credit to Il Nino - Red Rain. I did my best with name pronunciation, but google can only take you so far.

Length: 5:45:25  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Siberia.mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Siberia.m4b.zip)


End file.
